In general, one of multi-carriers is used as a primary carrier and the remaining multi-carriers are used as secondary carriers.
In a wireless communication system supporting multi-carriers, a map message providing resource allocation information can be transmitted through the primary carrier and the plurality of secondary carriers. However, when the map message is transmitted while being loaded on several carriers, a terminal that receives the map message should process the map message in all carriers for each frame regardless of whether or not it is data that the terminal itself will receive. Further, a base station transmits duplicated resource allocation information through various carriers to cause inefficient management of resources. Therefore, it is necessary to transmit the map message through the primary carrier.
However, the wireless communication system has a characteristic of a wireless channel environment that is frequently changed. As a result, a channel characteristic of the primary carrier may deteriorate and a channel characteristic of the secondary carrier may be better than the channel characteristic of the primary carrier. When the channel characteristic of the secondary carrier is better than the channel characteristic of the primary carrier, the map message transmitted through the primary carrier consumes more wireless resources than the map message transmitted through the secondary carrier.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.